General tactics
General non-combat tactics Lights: If you are in a light tank your job is to scout out the enemy positions, provide rear guard, and function as anti-capture or capture personal. Never stay in one place, when the enemies know where you are. Use your high speed to hold strategic grounds, as well as search every hiding spots that the allied Heavies just cannot go to in time. Mediums: The medium tank is a combination of Light tank's mobility and Heavy tank's fire power; your job as a medium tank driver is similar to those of the Light tanks, which is listed above. Heavies: The Heavy tank is literally a heavy tank. Equipped with the thickest armor and biggest gun, the Heavy tank lacks mobility in return. Your job as a Heavy tank driver is to lumber on to strategic positions where enemies cannot easily sneak up from behind you, provide some cover to allied Lights and Mediums, and prepare to deliver painful shots to unsuspecting enemies. SPG: The self propelled gun (artillery) is a Heavy tank with armor of a Light tank, speed and agility of a Heavy tank, and a special main gun that can shoot rounds at high angle to deliver indirect fire. Your job as a driver of SPG is to find a place close enough to your team mates, difficult for the enemy to access, and close enough to the front lines to deliver high-damaging indirect-fire rounds from above. You can access the "artillery mode" by pressing a button at the bottom of your turret control, and when you press it your perspective changes to over-head view. If there is only one base, it is wise to set your sight nearby the base, for most likely the enemy will proceed to capture it to force your team to move out in response. Also, take time to actually see what's going on near you; ever be vigilant, and never be surprised. Also, if your home base is getting captured and there's no way your team mates can reach it in time, just use your artillery mode to fire at the enemies within the capture circle to reset the capture timer. General combat tactics Lights: When you spot an enemy, do not actively engage the enemy; let your team mates know where the enemy is, and move on to scout out more enemies. A power-up item known as "Active acoustics" is exceptionally suited for Light tanks, for the unmasking of your position can be easily off set by moving and taking cover while the information gained allows the allies to shoot the first round and SPGs to counter enemy SPGs. Also, always be moving to make it harder for the enemies to shoot you, and use a "circle of death" against Heavy tanks: you circle around the enemy tank and take shots at its rear, while you avoid getting lined up to the enemy's gun sight. This only works if your target is a Heavy tank, SPG, or a Medium tank with slow traversing speed. Be mindful of your surroundings, though; all it takes is for you to ram into a boulder for your target to catch up to you and score a direct hit on your fragile tank. Also, feel obligated to save yourself in case of emergencies; Light tanks were not built to be a shield, but to serve as support for the bigger tanks, lay out ambushes and carry out hit-and-runs as well as counter-artillery missions. Mediums: Before you decide to fight enemies, see what class the enemy tank is; if he is Light or also a Medium, you can go head-to-head. If not, than either utilize the "circle of death" or call for support of allied Heavy and SPG. Medium tanks are especially good for countering Light tanks' "circle of death" as well providing invaluable protection and reconnaissance to the allied SPGs. Remember that a Medium tank cannot last much long when used as shield, and thus you should be prepared to take cover behind nearby ground covers, such as bushes and boulders, whenever needed. Heavies: Nothing much is need to be said; move, take cover, observe, shoot, and if necessary lead the charge with allied tanks to break the enemy position. Remember that it is the Heavy tank's purpose to provide heavy fire and cover. Be on watch for oncoming enemy Medium and Light tanks, for they could use "circle of death" on you. Immediately call for assistance, or traverse your turret and your tank itself to turn fast enough to hit the annoying pest in its side. SPGs: Your role as SPG is very important, for you can provide indirect heavy fire support from safe position. Use High Explosive shells, and aim at the ground right next to the rear of the enemy vehicles to deal the most damage from artillery mode, unless you feel lucky enough to score a direct over-head hit. However, use binoculars "zoom" mode whenever possible for accuracy. Prioritize the targeting by the following: SPG, any tank that has spotted you and is coming in for the kill, any enemies that are engaged in combat and thus is busy, Heavy tanks that your allied players cannot easily handle (such as M1Abrams with its ridiculously thick armor), enemies that are not moving, and finally any enemies that do not fit under any descriptions listed. If you think you have been spotted, move! If you think someone saw or heard you, request assistance and move! Be the cardboard tank that dodges, not sits and blows up in 1 shot. General tips 1) If you see that the enemy have a SPG, don't stay in one place for long! 2) Making tactical retreat is not an act of cowardliness; feel free to retreat whenever necessary if you feel that you are being focused-fired upon or if your health got too low; a tank with 1hp left can deal as much damage as a tank with full hp. Knowing this fact, move and provide cover for low-health allies so that they can continue to provide fire support. 3) If you cannot drive out of a water, don't drive into one! P.s going into water will not put out engine fires, and you will drown in 10 sec if you remain under water. 4) If you are in dire need for cover, water could be a good cover for 10 sec; unless the enemy's gun is below the surface, no shells can penetrate the water's surface. 5) In case of invisible tanks issue, move around until you ram into someone, than proceed to shoot it while requesting for help. SPGs can just shoot rounds after rounds of HE shells at the area. 6) Falling from a great height could result in you crashing, but not necessarily; if you are cornered on a ledge or a cliff, it is worth to risk crashing to avoid the imminent death by falling off from it. Unfortunately, the enemy might be right behind you in pursuit... 7) Try to face the enemy with your front; side and rear armors have thinner armor than frontal armor, and thus are easily penetrated. 8) Aim at the spot right below the turret for highest chance of stowage explosion. 9) Prioritize the enemies using the following list, except for SPGs: SPG, exposed enemy engaged in combat with an ally, enemy that you can easily kill (such as Light tank vs your Heavy/Medium/better Light tank), enemy that is attacking you, and inactive enemies. 10) Feel free to add onto any tips and general tactics! Category:General strategy and tactics